A Sons Sorrow, Remembered
by HAZMOT
Summary: Sequel to A Sons Sorrow. The God's are fighting amongst themselves and a prophecy is driving them apart. A new sect is set to bring in a new era of mankind, but their tactics are making the God's nervous, especially in the name of their Sect.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

_The God's were at each other's throats. Especially Hera and Zeus. The God's were taking sides and some remained Neutral. But Zeus felt his reign was beginning to be challenged by certain Gods and in the mist of all their rift was mankind. The prophecy continued to bother Zeus, and Hera was beginning to make plans of her own. Will Zeus bow to the prophecy and wage unexpected War on mankind, or will he destroy the very thing that has brought his family together? _

* * *

"**How dare you question me Hera? You know the prophecies as well as I do. Bellowed Zeus. Are you so eager to be destroyed by me or you just thinking being my wife protects you?"**

"**We all know the prophecy and you know what must be done. Why do you hesitate my Lord Zeus? The other Gods begin to question your competence to rule all Olympus and the Cosmos. You dare let the prophecy come true and allow us all to be destroyed? How can I not question you?" Hera shouted. **

"**I answer to no one, you or the other Gods. I alone defeated Cronus, my own father and to this day I rule as prophesied. I also know that there is another part of the prophecy that has not revealed itself yet. Take heed Queen of the God's; your time is short if you dare challenge me." Zeus stood from his throne to become gigantic to Hera's small form. "Whoever challenges me solidifies the prophecy and incurs another. So before you make any plans to overthrow me, there is another that will destroy you all after I am gone."**

**Zeus overwhelming powers echoed throughout ****Olympus and he vanished****. Hera knew Zeus was being cryptic on purpose, but she decided to visit the fates on this one who could destroy them all, if Zeus was dead.**

* * *

**Xena and Hercules had rounded up several wild horses to sell to the markets nearby. It had been nearly twenty six moons being together with Hercules and Ares. Their arraignment for six moons at a time with each had worked out well. Ares and Hercules both were always anxious to see Xena every time she had to leave and come back for either of them. To them is was like starting all over again. Xena had become a sounding board for their thoughts and dreams as they were to her. She found out little details of their lives that they finally expressed only to her. Ares had never been so in tune with one such as Xena. He could talk about anything with her. War, weapons, personal hurts, pains, goals unfinished, unrealized until he spoke with Xena, nothing was possible, but speaking with Xena nothing was impossible. Hercules felt the same way. They spoke of countries visited, politics, poetry, song, everything imaginable, he held nothing back. **

**They knew Xena was intelligent, but to actually sit down with her and pick her mind about the world about her was intoxicating. They found out she was an expert in healing methods, her stint in Chin and Lao Ma, her battle techniques, her interest in poetry and even sang a song for them. They never knew she had such a beautiful voice. Hercules and Ares would sometimes visit one another, with Xena there of course, but is was quite cordial and mutual. Ares had a respect for Hercules that he never admitted, at least out loud and Hercules the same with Ares. He never knew that Ares loved dogs, especially the little short ones. His love for war was evident, but his love for horses was unknown to anyone, until Xena brought that particular aspect out of him. **

**They were a little family and they loved spending as much time with Xena as well as with each other just sitting and talking by a warm fire or swimming in a beautiful lake with pouring waterfalls. Hercules and Ares loved to see Xena swim and when they started playing like children in the water it occurred to them that Xena brought the best out of them, the happiest feelings they could remember in a long time. Gabrielle had also become an item. They would visit Xena and Hercules when ever they were traveling. Gabrielle's reputation as a bard had grown and Ioalus had grown closer to Gabrielle since Hercules was occupied more with Xena. He didn't mind though. To him Gabrielle was sweet, charming, intelligent and funny, almost like him. They talked about marriage once, but Gabrielle wanted to wait twelve more moons to see what her travels would take her and then settle down. Ioalus decided he could wait forever if he had to, but to him Gabrielle was a fresh of fresh air. **

**Hercules had built a nice house just outside Amphipolis, so Xena could be near her mother Cyrene and visit whenever she wanted. Xena and Hercules had also built a coral and barn to house some horses, especially Argo. Xena and Hercules had the best horses around and made a nice profit when their horses were in need. It not only increased business around Amphipolis, but to the entire territory. When Xena informed Cyrene about her arraignments with both Hercules and Ares, she understood why her daughter decided this, but realized one day that Xena may have to chose one or the other. But she decided not to tell her this and enjoyed that her daughter was happy for once. **

**Gabrielle and Ioalus were back from their travels and stayed at Cerene's Inn, separate of course, but somehow Ioalus seemed to end up in Gabrielle's room listening to her stories and falling asleep. Cyrene wanted to do something special with her daughter and friends, so she made a large picnic basket and invited Xena and her friends to a nice meal just outside a clearing were Xena use to play. Hercules and Ares all sat down for a family picnic. Cyrene had outdid herself. She had made roast duck, fresh bread, and brought the best olive oil in Greece, nut bread, Gabrielle's favorite and desert. Three types of cheeses, wine, port and fresh vegetables and fruit. But for desert she made something special for Xena, honey cakes. Xena was elated that her mother went to so much trouble to bring them together as a family. **

"**What's the matter Ares, haven't you seen a meal before? Teased Xena.**

"**No, its- its just nice to not eat alone sometimes. Thank you Cyrene for inviting me." Said Ares.**

**Everyone was touched by Ares admission and Hercules put a hand on his brother's shoulder understanding what he meant.**

"**Well your family now, said Cyrene, and I won't hear another word about it; so everyone dig in, before Gabby gets to it."**

"**Mommm." Gabrielle pouted. **

**Everyone laughed at Cyrene's observation of Gabrielle's eating habits and Ioalus tried to stifle the snicker not to embarrass Gabrielle, but it was no use. He had seen Gabrielle eat before and surprised such a tiny person could eat so much and not gain anything.**

"**So what have you two been up two, said Hercules, speaking to Ioalus and Gabrielle. "The last time I saw you there was some rumbling in Greece about some new religious sect taking over some territories and forcing their beliefs on everyone."**

"**Yeah, but I don't think there is any worries though. The seemed to be harmless at least for now. I've seen the people who have joined this group. Stated Ioalus. They seem to be lost souls looking for something and are only fulfilled with promises of a new era or new age of the Gods. It seem there is a prophecy about some one lone person destroying the Gods of Olympus and issuing a new era of mankind."**

**Hercules, Xena and Ares looked at one another curious and a little concerned. **

"**So what does the sect call themselves?' Said Xena.**

"**Ahh, well, well why don't I let Gabrielle tell you. She's more the storyteller than me." Said Ioalus.**

**Xena seemed to sense that Ioalus was skirting around the question. Turning to Gabrielle. **

"**Well Gabrielle, what do they call themselves? Xena asked again.**

"**Well, they just picked some name, probably out of respect, I – I doesn't this bread smell fresh?" Gabrielle was trying her best to do the same as Ioalus.**

**Now Xena knew something was up. Both of them were hiding something and she was going to get to the bottom of it later. **

"**Ok, so it must be an embarrassing name so I'll let it go, for now." Xena raised her famous eyebrow at both Ioalus and Gabrielle and they knew she would not let it rest.**

**Hercules tried to change the subject. He and Ares knew something was up.**

"**You know Cyrene, this tree looks like someone might have been climbing up around it a lot. It that Xena's initials I see carved on that trunk? Pointed Hercules looking towards Xena.**

**Xena almost forgot where she was. She looked up and saw the marks, they were hers, but she remembered and stood up to look closer at the marks. She touched the markings and remembered a happier time in her life and then walked around the trunk and hugged the tree. All of them except Cyrene were confused. Cyrene saw Xena hug the tree for a long time and then walked off for a few minutes to compose herself. The were all concerned and Hercules and Ares started to stand up and follow her, when Cyrene stopped them.**

"**Leave her be for a minute, I forgot how much this tree meant to her, said Cyrene. Her brother Lyceus and her planted this tree and made their mark on them to let everyone know they planted it. She's remembering her brother and I forgot they use to sit in it for hours talking when they wanted to be alone. She'll be back; I think she wanted to remember a little more."**

"**Will she be alright Cyrene?" Gabrielle asked with concern in her voice.**

"**Yes, daughter. She, she is happy now and I don't think it bothers her as much as it use to, but I wanted her to have another memory with all of you under the tree she planted as a child."**

"**Cyrene you are so wise." Stated Gabrielle. **

"**I see where Xena gets her wisdom and beauty." mentioned Hercules.**

**They all continued to eat and Gabrielle started telling some amusing stories to change the mood a little. She was still concerned for Xena but she could see her a little ways off and knew if she needed anyone, they were all there to comfort her.**

**Hercules and Ares watched her as the wind blew across the field Xena was standing in. She had her arms crossed as if holding herself and the soft breeze was blowing her hair. To them she looked magnificent in beauty and grace. The both thought to themselves how lucky they were that Xena had chose them both to watch over her and to love. **

* * *

A/N: This is the Sequal I promised. There is going to be a lot of up and downs in this one. My muse is on me for angst, but there will be calm before the storm. I warn you. Review and enjoy.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**After about one candlemark, Xena returned to her little family having a picnic meal made by her mother. They all looked concerned for her knowing how close she was to her brother Lyceus. **

"**Xena, are you alright daughter? Cyrene asked with concern.**

"**Yes mother; I was just remembering some times Ly and I sat in this very tree talking for hours. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare anyone. I just... I almost forget and I don't ever want to forget Ly." Ly was a nickname for her younger brother and Xena still missed him.**

"**No need to explain daughter. I know you still miss him and everyone here understands. I thought it would be nice to have a picnic where you were the most happiest. I didn't mean any harm sweetie."**

"**You didn't mother. I thank you for reminding me." Xena smiled at her mother and her friends and hung her head for a few minutes. Xena had always been rather quite about her personal life and she had changed over the years with Gabrielle. She didn't mind sharing this with her closest friends or Ares and Hercules. **

**Hercules grabbed her hand gently and kissed it. Ares just winked, conveying he understood all too well. When Lyceus died and Xena's mother rejected her for allowing Lyceus to fight Cortez and die, Ares was the first one to turn Xena toward the road to being a Warlord. He felt guiltier than any one person could imagine.**

"**Well I'm stuffed. Gabrielle sat back and sighed. "I think that I couldn't eat another bite."**

**They all laughed at Gabrielle's statement, knowing Gabrielle and her appetite, it seemed to lighten the mood once again. **

"**Yeah, well you forget mom brought nut bread and honey cakes. I'll guess Ioalus and I will just have to finish them off." Said Xena teasingly.**

"**Oh, I forgot about that, and I know I might have room for a little nut bread. You can have the honey cakes, Xe." Gabrielle said sitting up and sticking her tongue out at Xena.**

"**Hey, we want some, said Ioalus. **

"**That's right Ioalus; "**_We"_** said Hercules. Mom made that for all of us, not just you, you bottomless pit."**

"**I love these family gatherings, Ares smirked. "It makes me think of Olympus, rolling his eyes."**

**As soon as everyone ate Cyrene's deserts, they gathered the blankets up and headed back to the Inn, except Hercules, Ares and Xena. Xena said she would catch up later and hugged her mom and Gabrielle. Ioalus decided to head back with Gabrielle and take a nap. It made Xena smile that Gabrielle had Ioalus to keep her company and he was there if she needed to talk to anyone. She sometimes felt guilty that she didn't get to speak to Gabrielle when they use to travel together. Now her moments where filled with being with Hercules and Ares. She had more than she ever needed in her life now and for the first time in a long time Xena was happy.**

**Xena, Ares and Hercules decided to take a walk through the countryside and walk off their meal. It was a beautiful sunny day and there was a light breeze flowing through the fields. Xena had wished she brought Argo along to ride in the wind, but she thought smiling that Hercules and Ares will due. **

"**What are you smiling about Xe? I know that little smile of yours and you're up to mischief." Stated Hercules.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about Hercy." Smiled Xena.**

"**Hercy, snickered Ares. I never heard anyone call you that before brother. It's kinda cute." Ares was still snickering.**

"**Xeeee, and Ares, don't you ever repeat that since we know you like doggies."**

"**I'm, I'm hurt Hercy. Said Ares. I was only repeating what Xena said. **

**Both men looked to where Xena was standing and there was nothing but empty space. They heard laughing and turned were Xena was running through the field backwards laughing at the two men still standing in the same spot bickering. As soon as they saw her laughing at them. they both took off running after her.**

* * *

** Hera headed to the sacred caves to see the Furies. Hera believed that Zeus was allowing the prophecy of the Olympic Gods demise to come true. It had been foretold that as Cronus killed his father Uranus, that Zeus would kill his father Cronus with the help of Prometheus. But from this action, Prometheus gained knowledge of the mortal who would overthrow the King of Gods and thus reign in Zeus's place. This mortal would ban all worship of Gods and thus the end of their reign. Hera tried to destroy Prometheus to not reveal the mortal because of this, yet Xena and Hercules freed Prometheus and he returned to Zeus's side and reported Hera's treachery. Zeus forgave Hera, but never again trusted her as he once did. Prometheus remained favored with Zeus and was rewarded by being the Patron of humankind. **

**Hera visited the the three fates for a solution to stopping this mortal. The fates were weaving as usual their fates of mankind and Gods. Clotho, spun the thread of life, Lachesis, measured the thread of life, Atropos, was the cutter of the thread of life. Even Zeus himself respected and feared the fates and Hera would use that to gain the other God's allegiance. **

"**Fates? demanded Hera. I wish to know how to stop the mortal that would destroy us all?" **

**The fates all answered together in riddles. **

_Your fate is already revealed, your future is what we wield_

_No one can say, what can be done_

_For the fate of the God's will be ruled by One._

"**Look you old Crones. There is nothing that you say that does not stop me from knowing who the mortal is." Shouted Hera. "I am the Queen of the Gods and I am not ………………**

_You do not dictate the fate of our existence, Queen of the God.s_

_We do not answer to anyone, for you voice is just nothing than the wind to us._

_We were before time and will be until the end of time. _

_You can only know what will be and is to be._

**Hera did not like the fates, and even worse she had to listen to them spill the prophesy.**

_There will be a time for darkness and light_

_The one to rule will heed it's plight_

_To God's or man this pledge will be_

_The Gods will serve their master's plea_

_No King of God's can take this fate_

_Only a mortal from Solstice late_

_Where mortals dare walk the road of time_

_The true ruler of Olympus thus makes her bind_

_The God of Olympus will be no more_

_For a mortal will rule to settle the score_

**"Yes, yes, we all know the prophecy, you old bats, but I want to know how to stop this mortal? There is nothing written in stone to stop any God from this."**** Stated Hera.**

_You tempt with the Cosmos, Great Queen of the God. Heed our warning. For those who tempt to harm this mortal, will only lose that which to fight. The die is cast and let it be said, that all who stop fate, will remain as dead._

_Leave us Queen of Gods, for we have mankind and Gods to temper now._

**Hera wanted to say more, but the the fates sealed their entrance and ended the conversation.**

**Hera thought fates or no fates, she would find a way to figuire out this riddle and kill the mortal before it was too late.** **But first she needed help and if she had to, force those to do her bidding. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **_No explicit sex scenes, but there are adult scenes listed. It will be explained later why this situation nees to be necessary._

**DISCLAIMER:**_ The Xena characters and others do not belong to me._

* * *

**Hercules and Ares both caught up to Xena and it was deep into the forest area, ****secluded and warm. They laughed at Xena's playful side, which was most intoxicating to both men. Xena stopped and fell to the ground laughing at both men looking at her with a hint of desire. Xena had not mentioned making love to either men, since she decided that there would be time for that much later. Sure, Xena had kissed both men passionately, some heavy petting, but that's as far as she would go, and it was enough to satisfy them, they would not push Xena. But looking at both men, she wanted them there, now in the forest, alone and in private.**

**Both men looked at each other and down at Xena's taunt muscular bronze body. She was beautiful, sexy and they could see in her eyes wanting, needing them to be close to her. Xena had just her leather shift on and was breathing steady and slow. She raised her head slightly and held her arms out to however would come to her first. Ares answered her beckoning first and slowly eased himself beside her and kissed her while rubbing his hands over her bodily slowly and methodically. Hercules watched for a few moments and decided to give them their privacy, but Xena whispered Hercules name and Ares at the same time, wanting them both, now. Hercules understood her call and he slowly laid down beside her, touching her, caressing her, kissing her, loving her. She wanted them both, there and now. Both men understood and wanting Xena they began to undress her slowly, while kissing every inch of her creamy soft skin. **

**Xena whispered something in Ares ears and soon they were all back outside Amphipolis in Hercules and Xena's house in the bedroom. At first Hercules was surprised but understood that Xena wanted something soft to lie down on. A nice breeze was blowing through their window and both men continued their ministrations on touching Xena. Hercules and Ares both wanted to please Xena in every way, in every touch and kiss and their touch intensified on Xena. Xena was on fire, she wanted both their touches and they give in to their desires. It had been so long since Xena made love with anyone, and to have both lovers who knew what she wanted, needed, caused her to moan deep within her soul. All clothing was removed from Xena finally and Hercules and Ares both undressed slowly to allow Xena access to their bodies as well. Xena touched both men, teasingly, alternating kisses between the two oh, so muscular and strong men. Their love making was slow, each wanting to savor each others caresses, and needs. Xena let them lead and Ares and Hercules like tag team mates, each made love to Xena with such intensity that Xena moaned loudly and uninhibited. Each moan from Xena elicited their own load groans and the love making was so intense that Xena has passed out several times after each long climax. Both men thought they had killed her at first, but once they saw her chest rise and fall they exhaled with relief. **

**After several long candlemarks of making long exciting love with Xena, both men left her sated and smiling in bed. She had passed out again and both men tended to cleaning her thoroughly and lifted her and put clean bedding on the bed. They laid her back down, gently and covered her delicious body with a blanket and left her to sleep soundly. Ares and Hercules cleaned themselves up down by a nearby lake and dressed themselves and returned to the house for something to eat. It was getting dark and neither of them wanted to disturb Xena so both sat down at the table eating and smiling at themselves knowing how much Xena wanted their love and shared the woman without jealousy or animosity. Both Hercules and Ares looked at each other and then back at Xena and both laughed slightly and what just happened.**

"**Man, said Ares. Our girl certainly is insatiable. I thought we killed her and I didn't even use any of my powers."**

"**Well, that certainly was different, stated Hercules. I – I want to give her children Ares. I think we accomplished that tonight but, we could both be the father. I don't care who the father is; as long as Xena's the mother; I will care for her and the child."**

"**Look, Herc, we both want what's best for Xena and she can make up her own mind on what she wants to do. I don't think this would of happened if she didn't want children from both of us and certainly if Xena wants, Xena gets. I think we both care how she feels and we both love her so much. I realize now that I couldn't live without her and I think you feel the same way."**

"**Yeah, I do. She's so beautiful and caring. I know she will make a great mother and look forward to having a family again. I hope the kid looks like her though. Looking at your ugly mug would be too much to bear."**

"**Ha, Ha, very amusing little brother. Same here." Said Ares. "You know, she's probably over there smiling listening to us. You know she can probably hear us even in her sleep." **

**Xena **_was_** listening to the brothers speaking about her, but stayed silent and went back to sleep smiling. ****Xena awoke again after several candlemarks and stayed in bed. She was too happy and tired and didn't hear Hercules or Ares. She thought they may be outside talking or Ares had left to go back to Olympus. She had needed them this morning more that she realized. When her mother had planned the picnic and she remembered the tree, all types of memories came flooding back about Lyceus. It was a happier time for her and also a sad one at loosing her brother so young in his life and here she was alive after all the evil she committed, killing and raiding. Ly would be so ashamed of her, she thought. The memories came so fast that she had to walk away crying, trying not to let anyone see her. Now she had her mother back, Gabrielle, her friends and her two lovers. She was happy and she wanted to share that happiness with these two men. They had more than satisfied her need for love and they both responded without hesitation. She honestly couldn't believe that they responded together, denying her nothing in her appetite for them both. It was so wonderful, beautiful, and sensual at the same time and the power of these two men was definitely in their love making. She thought no two were alike and yet the same. The tenderness, patience and veracity of their love was mind blowing. She smiled at herself, thinking that, Gabrielle would freak knowing what she did with Hercules and Ares. Now that would make a great story she thought. **

**Hercules had returned to the house and saw that she was awake and sat down next to her on the bed. She smiled at him and she pulled him to herself and kissed him tenderly. **

"**Now that's what I call a wake up kiss, smiled Hercules. "Are you hungry? I've eaten already and Ares has went back to Olympus for some reason. Said that Aphrodite wanted to speak to him, it was urgent."**

"**No, I'm fine, Plus; I want to talk to you Hercules. It's about this evening. I want to say thank you for being so understanding. I don't usually or have ever wanted you both in such a way, but I needed you both today. I remembered some bad memories and I only wanted your love today. No words, no explanations, just your touch; Just you and Ares."**

"**No explanation is necessary ever Xena. You have been through enough in your life that you deserve some happiness. I'm going to make sure that comes true for you all the time. I know it sounds to good to be true, but I love you Xena. I know you know this and I can't speak for Ares, but I will do everything in my power to make every single day worth living and loving you."**

**Xena's eyes welled up and she kissed Hercules again more passionately. She broke the kiss and stroked Hercules face. "Hercules; I – I want to have children. I want to have little Hercules and Ares running around, playing, and laughing. I want my mother to have grandchildren she can spoil, and auntie Gabrielle reading stories to them. I want to hold a child again Hercules, It's been so long and I ache to be a mother once again."**

**Hercules pulled Xena close to him and held her while she cried in his arms silently. **

"**I know sweetheart, I know. I could feel the love coming from your body when I made love to you. I want to give you as many children as you want and to make you happy. I know you will make a wonderful, caring mother, because that's what you are. I've missed having children too and there's no other person in this world I'd would rather have them with. I hope and pray that what happened this evening between us will bring forth a child someday Xena. I love you Xena, each day is something wonderful and exciting with you and my heart overflows just seeing you smile, laugh and just touching you makes my heart soar. You light up my life and there's nothing impossible when we can't do together. I never thought in my lifetime that I would find love again and here we are together, maybe not as husband and wife, but I know you are my wife in my heart and I will always keep you there. Never forget that you are loved Xena, not just by me, but by everyone who get to know you. I have enjoyed the breathe of life again Xena and you and only you are responsible for that."**

**Xena said nothing and just held onto Hercules and they made love again. She didn't need to say anything to Hercules, he understood completely and Xena felt blessed that this tall, strong, loving man had said what she needed to hear. After making love, Xena fell asleep in his arms knowing her life was filled with love and that she felt safe for the first time in a long time. **

* * *

_A/N: I wanted to see a side of Xena she had never expressed before and I wanted to give details on what's coming up next. Things are going to get pretty interesting from now on. Till next time. Please review and just wait. It's going to get real interesting from now on. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Xena was 8 months into her pregnancy and loving every waking moment. Cyrene was ecstatic, Gabrielle was staying close and Hercules and Ares where doting fathers to be. Xena was busy making the house ready for the baby and Hercules was making a basinet and planning for an extra room for the baby. Ares wanted to just conjure up one, but Xena would have nothing of it. So he just made himself busy, thinking of all kinds of things to do with the baby. Of course he planned to show the baby off in Olympus and brag to everyone who would listen. Hercules had wanted the best for Xena in everything. He had planned on showering her with anything she wanted. He made sure that she was always comfortable, even though she never complained. He gave her back rubs, foot massages, drew her baths and especially did the cooking. Xena had to laugh at Hercules knowing that she hated cooking, but Hercules figured it was a fair trade off, since Xena could not stand for too long and carrying the baby made her tired most of the day. Cyrene had offered to help cook and look after her daughter, since Hercules had been busy with the wild horses. Business was up and he didn't care why, it just made is easier for him to purchase anything Xena needed. **

**Gabrielle and Ioalus since then had become more serious in their relationship. After seeing how happy Xena was, she spent more and more time with Ioalus and he finally proposed marriage to her. Ioalus wanted Gabrielle to be near Xena, so Hercules helped him build his future home nearby. Xena and Gabrielle were like teenagers when they watched the men work on the house. Both would giggle at them when they were working bare chested on the house. Hercules and Ioalus didn't seem to mind since watching Xena and Gabrielle smile and talk about the baby made them happy too. **

"**Hey, Herc? Do ya think maybe you can save some of those horses for me to train for our kids one day?"**

"**Thinking of kids already Ioalus? Man you haven't even married Gabrielle yet and already you're whipped." Laughed Hercules.**

"**You've got room to talk. I hear you're cooking now. You; man I couldn't even get you to cook on the road for us. Of course everywhere we traveled everyone offered us food for helping them."**

"**Well, I don't mind, it's for her. Look at her Ioalus; Gods she's so beautiful. I've never seen her happier than she is now. She's going to be a great mother and I love her so much."**

"**Well, she deserves some happiness in her life." Said Ioalus. "Gabrielle can't be happier for Xena. You know there will be constant visits to our homes and I want all your recipes." **

**They both laughed at being domesticated and continued their work.**

* * *

**Olympus was in a uproar. Aphrodite had informed Ares that Hera was up to something. The Gods of Olympus and some of the lower Gods were taking sides either for Zeus as supreme leader or for Hera, who had told the Gods that Zeus was allowing their destruction and that the prophecy of a mortal was coming true. Some could care less of their fate to a mortal. They were not even worried, knowing that some things most come to an end and it would not affect their existence. But Hera had convinced some otherwise. She had twisted what the fates had meant and played on the fear that once a mortal would rule Olympus, they would be destroyed. It had been a constant battle for several months and Zeus finally disallowed any mention of the prophecy on Olympus. But Hera had other plans. She planned to seek out this mortal and kill him.**

**Ares was asked by his mother to support her claim against Zeus. He would hear nothing of it. He finally had his fathers respect and love and he was happy for the first time since he could remember. Aphrodite had reminded Ares that if anything should happen to Zeus that he was the heir as well as any of his children. But the prophecy would prevent him from ruling Olympus in his fathers place and could jeopardize his children's inheritance to power. Ares had to seriously consider that if anything happened to Zeus that Hera would try to control him and all of Olympus. Yet if anything happened to Xena or his child he promised himself that he would destroy the threat without hesitation.**

**Xena had been to busy with her mother and Gabrielle to think of anything else but the babies arrival. There were rumors going around about a new age coming. One without Gods to meddle in humankind and free will. Gabrielle and Ioalus had stayed silent about the cult that was rising in the nearby villages and around the coast of Greece. They knew that is was not news that either couple wanted to hear or it may upset them if they found out what this cult was preaching and who. Hercules and Ioalus had finished completing half the house and settled in for dinner with Xena and Hercules. **

"**I hear that there is a great need for horses lately. You guys seem to be doing quite well in the trading recently." Ioalus mentioned. **

"**Yeah, said Xena. Hercules is working twice as hard since I can't go with him to sell the horses. But he brings back something new for me everytime. He's spoiling me rotten."**

"**And why shouldn't I. Every man wants to see his lady happy and well kept."**

"**Hey, I'm not kept. I have you know that I can still wield a sword if I want to."**

"**Ioalus, now see what you've done? Gabrielle poking him. "They were perfectly content until you started talking business."**

"**Well, Gabrielle you know why."**

**As soon as Ioalus saw Gabrielle's eyes widen, he knew he opened up a bag of worms.**

"**Why? Xena's eyebrow raised in curiosity.**

"**Uh, nothing. It's, ah, just that people travel more on horses these days. Gabrielle mentioned nervously trying to ignore the subject. **

"**Something up you two. I know when you're trying to hide something Gabrielle; so spill it." Xena asked.**

"**It's nothing Xena. Ioalus and I are kind of tired. I bet if we start out know we will reach Cyrene's Inn in a candlemark. Come on Ioalus. The happy couple needs their privacy."**

"**Gabrielleeee."**

"**Now, Xena, Gabrielle just wants you to get your rest. They'll be back in the morning to help finish the house and you look a little tired too, I might add." Said Hercules.**

**Xena watched Gabrielle and Ioalus with suspicious eyes for a moment and Gabrielle smiled to not worry her friend.**

"**Well, ok. I am a little tired. It's been a long day and the baby has been kicking like mad today."**

"**See, we'll be going and we can pick out some baby clothes tomorrow while the men work on the house, or uhh, make some baby clothes. I know some of the villagers in Amphipolis asked about what you needed for baby clothes. Gabrielle almost made a serious mistake she thought by taking Xena into another nearby village.**

"**Ok, Gabrielle. But I want to talk to you tomorrow." Stated Xena. "Let's get together at mother's Inn and we'll talk about the baby clothes, ok."**

"**Great, well we better get going Ioalus. **

"**Coming dear." Ioalus said playfully.**

**They said their goodnights and Hercules came up behind Xena and hugged and kissed her.**

"**Have I told you today how beautiful you look in motherhood?"**

"**No, but you can tell me now."**

"**Ok, you look beautiful today and everyday. You're glowing. You're going to be a great mother."**

"**But not a wife huh?" Xena turned in Hercules arms to face him. "Hercules, I- I've been thinking. This arrangement we, no I made with you and Ares. I – I don't think it's going to work out. I mean, I love both of you, but I'm concerned about the baby. I want the baby to have a steady home, not just go back and forth to Olympus and then here again. It will just confuse the baby."**

"**So what are you saying? That you only want to be with one of us instead of us both?"**

**Xena hesitated for a few moments, trying to gather her thoughts and words.**

"**Yes."**

"**I only want what will make you happy Xena. As long as I can see you and the baby, I don't care who you want to be with. But I would like it to be me." **

"**I- I would like it to be you too. I- I don't want to hurt Ares. He has been so happy lately and the baby coming has really made him change so much. I don't know what will happen if I tell him that I only want to be with you. I want him to always be a part of our lives, but I'm trying to do what's best for the baby."**

"**He'll understand Xena. I know we have become close as brothers and he really does care about you and I think if you want, we can both speak to him and tell him he will always be a part of you and babies lives."**

"**I'm so tired. I just want to sleep for awhile. Maybe I can think clearer once I get some rest." Said Xena.**

"**Come on, I'll give you a nice foot massage and took you and the baby in."**

"**I love you so much Hercules." Xena kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I just want the baby to be healthy and happy."**

"**The baby will, we'll both see to that."**

**Hercules picked Xena up in his strong arms and layed her down on the bed and began massaging her tired feet. Inside Hercules was happy that Xena had picked him to have a stable life with. He just hoped that Ares would take the news well and not become angry because of Xena's choice. He would need a little help from his sis he thought and would wait to speak to Aphrodite first. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Xena was becoming increasingly ill during her final months into her pregnancy. Hercules believed that that telling Ares soon that she wanted to be with him was making her more stressed out than usual. Hercules had wanted to speak to Aphrodite to see if she could help calm things down if Ares became angry over Xena's decision. Xena had become so ill that she had to stay in bed daily, so Hercules built an inside out house so Xena did not have to go far if she had to get up in the middle of the night. Hercules became so worried about Xena he called the healer to see if there might be trouble with the baby. The healer suggested Xena drink several cups of water, being dehydrated so much and prescribed a special tea to settle her stomach so she could sleep. Hercules had finally asked Cyrene and Gabrielle to help out while he tended the horses and Ioalus had helped out with the selling the horses to the surrounding villages. **

**Ares had been busy dealing with Hera over Zeus's ignoring the pleas' that he was ignoring the prophecy that would end the reign of the Gods. Ares was too happy awaiting the arrival of Xena's child and quite busy with ongoing wars about a new mortal God. Ares had enough to deal with just maintaining a balance between his mother and father and of humankind. He was about to be a father to be and have a child by the one women in his life he admired through his God hood. To Ares nothing seemed to matter than his life with his new found family even it did mean he have to share fatherhood with his half brother Hercules. **

**Aphrodite had been summoned by Hercules to visit him in secret. He was worried what would happen if Ares was informed by Xena she wanted to share a stable life with him full time and that Ares could share in bringing up their baby for a little while. **

"**Hey bro, what's shakin? I bet your are so excited that Xena is about to give birth." Said Aphrodite.**

"**That's what I want to talk to you about Dite. The baby is in its final month and Xena has been sick lately. I'm worried Dite that what she and I have to tell Ares is causing her to be so ill."**

"**What do you want to tell Ares's, and why do you need me Herc?"**

"**Well I may need you to run interference with Ares. I'm not sure he may take to well what we have to say to him."**

"**Which Is………..?**

"**Xena has decided she wants to spend a stable life with me Dite and she wants Ares to stay away until the baby is older and understands."**

"**Well, I see why you want me here when you tell him Hercules. I don't think this is going to set to well with him, especially now that Hera and some of the Gods are in a uproar about Zeus ignoring some dumb prophecy of a mortal God."**

"**Well the Gods are not my concern. I'm worried about Xena right now and she's been really sick. I'm scarred Dite that she may lose the baby over this."**

"**Is there anything I can do? Asked Aphrodite, knowing how worried Hercules was over Xena and the baby.**

"**Just be here when we speak to Ares. I have a feeling that he's not going to understand why Xena wants this, but knowing Ares temper, he may try to harm Xena and the baby."**

"**Herc, Ares would never harm his child or Xena. He loves them so much. I've never seen him so happy. I understand that Ares has always tormented Xena and maybe she's still concerned that he may not be responsible enough. But Herc, I have to be honest; this is going to hurt him, deeply."**

"**I know Dite. I don't want to hurt him, no more than Xena does. But Xena thinks this is what's best for the baby. I love her so much and the baby means everything to her."**

"**Why don't you and Xena wait until the baby is born Hercules. This may make her even worse off if she tells Ares before the baby is born."**

**Hercules had to think about Xena's and the baby's health more than Ares pride. Hercules always admired how Aphrodite could come up with the most simplest solutions.**

"**Maybe you're right Dite. Hopefully I can convince Xena and maybe she will quit worrying so much and just relax and have the baby." Said Hercules. **

"**That's the spirit Herc. Ares right now has enough on his plate with Hera bugging him what side is he on. I do believe its dear old dad, but why spoil his happiness. Tell Xena I'll be there for the both of you and for Ares too if he needs me." **

"**Thanks Dite. I'll call you when the baby is born. I'm sure I can convince Xena this is the best solution for now."**

"**Well I want to be there when the baby is born. So take care of our favorite warrior babe and warrior baby." With Aphrodite's final word she disappeared in a pink sparkly flash. **

**Hercules returned to the house where Cyrene and Gabrielle had been tending to Xena's needs. As soon as Hercules entered, Cyrene and Gabrielle figured Hercules and Xena needed some time together.**

"**How's my favorite girl doing?" Said Hercules."**

"**She's sleeping now. She really had a bad bought this afternoon, but she's fine now." Stated Cyrene.**

"**Gabrielle and I can be back here as much as you need us Hercules. I have someone to run the Inn for me and it's no trouble taking care of Xena." Said Cyrene.**

"**Yeah, Herc. Ioalus can help you with the horses and chores and you don't have to worry about Xena so much." Said Gabrielle.**

"**Well you two are a blessing and thank you for watching over her. I think I'll take care of her for the next few days. Ioalus and I finished selling most of the horses and Ioalus promised to finish my chores while I watch over Xena."**

"**Alright, then we'll leave you two alone. Ioalus is waiting at the Inn and Cyrene made both of you some soup warming by the fire. Try to get her to eat something Hercules. She needs her strength."**

"**Thanks Gabrielle and you too Cyrene. I'll send word if I need anything."**

**Both women left and Hercules entered their bedroom to watch over Xena. When he walked in, Xena was sleeping more peacefully than he had seen. He took off his shirt and pants and climbed into bed with Xena trying not to wake her. Xena knew he was near and opened her eyes slightly to snuggle in next to him as much as her stomach would allow.**

"**Hey." Xena said weakly.**

"**Hey you. How are you feeling?" Hercules said a little worried that he woke her.**

"**Tired." Xena said sleepily.**

"**Well go back to sleep. You need the rest and I'm not going anywhere. If you need anything I'm here darling. You and the baby are my main concern right now, so don't waste time talking to me; Sleep."**

"**Alright." Xena yawned and fell back to sleep with a little coaxing from Hercules.**

**Xena fell asleep in Hercules arms and he couldn't help smile at how beautiful Xena looked. He was so worried when Xena could not sleep very much and hardly ate. But he thought that Cyrene and Gabrielle was what she needed to ease her worries and he thanked Aphrodite silently for convincing him to tell Ares much later. As he slowly started falling asleep he couldn't help smile that he finally had Xena to himself as long as she wanted and he would be there forever, just for her and the baby. **

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it has taken the muses so long, but they have been nagging at me to finish this story as soon as possible. So thanks for waiting and review and ask questions a much as you like. Ta.**


	6. Chapter 6

_An unknown face sits upon a throne in the clouds. They all bow and pay their respects. There are powerful faces in the throne room. There are challenges to the unknown face. There are those that wish the ruler harm. A mother looks proud at the face. She knows she is the mother of such a powerful ruler. _

_Blood, blood slides down their faces. Pure terror evolves out this evolution. The masses bow in terror and fear. Running, running away, always running. Screams in the night, fire, smoke, cries of children for want of their parents. Dirt, grime, water. Faceless cries of those that were lost. _

_Swords clang, horses trampling innocent people. Village's burn to the ground, water covers death and destruction. Thousands of bodies floating down stream. Helplessness, dark, rain blowing to and fro. Cries for help unanswered, hands reach for help that is not given. Eyes glow with rage, pain, hurt, abandonment. _

_A mother cries for a child, death to those who know her. Death to anyone who dares raise a hand to strike. Darkness, emptiness, abandonment, hiding, running, always running. Cries for friends, family, and comrades. Armies decimated. Thunder, flashes of lightning across the heavens. Death, always death. _

Xena woke with a start. Her dream seemed so vivid, so real. Sweat was rolling down her face and neck and she was shaking slightly. She seemed dizzy, lost, and alone. She turned to her side slightly feeling sick. Hercules stirred feeling the movement of Xena at his side.

"Hey princess, you alright?" Hercules saw that Xena looked pale and sweaty.

"I-I need to go to the outhouse." Said Xena.

"Here let me help you. Can I get you anything? Hercules was still worried on how ill Xena was during this pregnancy.

"If you help me up, I think I can go myself. I'm so glad you put this indoors."

"Anything for my Princess."

With Hercules help, Xena relieved herself and returned to bed. She couldn't help feel something was wrong with the baby. Hercules could see the worry on her face and she felt cold and clammy.

"Xena? I think I should go get Cyrene and go fetch the healer. You don't look well."

"I just need to rest. If you make some bark tea, I think it will help me sleep. I – I just feel so helpless and useless."

"You are not useless or helpless. You're the strongest woman I know Xena and you are going to be a fine mother. I just wish I could take some of the pain away for you."

"I'm a big girl Hercules. I've had wounds that hurt far worse than this you know."

"I know, I know. Let me make some tea for you and we'll see how you feel."

"You're too good for me." Said Xena.

"No, you're too good for me." Said Hercules kissing her tenderly on the lips.

As Hercules placed a hot pot of water in the fireplace and prepared to make tea. He was increasingly worried about what Xena had said in her sleep as he laid there watching her.

_She kept saying; I'll kill you, I'll kill you all._

**VILLAGE**

In a temple deep within the city. Priest prepared an alter to their deliverer. They surrounded the alter, all of them, dark robes and piercing eyes through the flames that illuminated the temple walls. They chanted for their time to come to openly worship their deity and be by their side. They will wait for their time to come and they will be ready. Beyond the walls, far deeper than they dare to go. There is a wall of a child, a mother and bolt of lightning that lights their path. There is blood that bleeds from the walls as long as time has recorded. Another wall is barely illuminated, opposite of the first. It shows a throne surrounded by worshippers and the mother watches, proud and yet sad at the same time. The weariness in the eyes of the mother who knows the secret of why her child is placed upon the throne.

**CYRENE'S INN**

In the bedroom, Gabrielle and Ioalus lay beside one another hoping that Xena and the baby will be alright. Gabrielle had seen her friend sick before and she didn't mind the days spent with her and Cyrene helping Xena do the most basic chores. She couldn't remember how happy Xena had been in so long. Her and Hercules seem to fit well into family life. But Gabrielle was also worried about what had been brewing in several villages about the deliverer. There had been strong rumors that the deliverer would be a Warrior from the Solstice born, darkness and light have been their companion. Death and destruction her blanket and warmth and light would be her salvation.

"Ioalus, we've traveled from village to village and it's always the same. Villagers believe that this deliverer is amongst us now and they have named themselves after this deliverer. We can't hide this from her forever." Said Gabrielle.

"I know Gab. But you see how sick she is. Hercules is already worried sick about Xena and this may just upset her more."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing. It just kills me to see her so ill. She's looking forward to this baby, not to mention me being an aunt. But I'm worried how fast this sect is spreading. Some villagers have grown violent in her name and there is word that some who protests against this deliverer and claim loyalties to the Gods have disappeared."

"Things will turn out fine. Hercules will do everything in his power to protect Xena and the baby and we'll be there too. I'm just glad they have this time to relax and prepare for to be parents. I mean; I'm going to be an uncle soon and then, my lovely story teller. We can have a little brood too someday."

"Oh, Ioalus. I love you so much. I can't wait until the baby is born. I just want to see Xena happy for once and I know she's going to be a great mother. No matter what. Let's keep this from both of them until the baby is born." Said Gabrielle.

"Ok, but if we don't go to sleep soon, I'm going to be cranky." Smiled Ioalus.

"Well; lets see about curing that crankiness mister." Gabrielle smiled back at Ioalus and snuggled close into Ioalus's arms.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short. I finally had time to sneak one in. I will update soon. Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys. Review and ask questions. Ta 


	7. Chapter 7

**There was intense knocking on Ioalus and Gabrielle's room door. The couple had stirred thinking they were dreaming, and then the knocks came again. **

"**GABRIELLE, IOALUS, wake up it's me Cyrene. Xena's having the baby. The healer just told me and she needs a ride to Hercules and Xena, she was sent for by a nearby villager." **

"**We'll be right there Cyrene, said Gabrielle through the door.**

**Ioalus and Gabrielle immediately got dressed and met Cyrene downstairs. Cyrene was excited and worried also. Gabrielle waited outside with Cyrene while Ioalus hitched the horses and wagon. They arrived a few candlemarks later and they could hear Xena screaming in pain. The healer immediately jumped down and ran into the house with Cyrene and Gabrielle close behind. Ioalus put away the horse and wagon and joined them. **

**Hercules was holding Xena and she was breathing and screaming in pain. **

"**Healer, help her please, said Hercules with noticeable worry in his voice. She woke up in pain and I can't get her to tell me what's wrong."**

"**Let me in there, said the healer. I need to see how far along is she. Boil me some water quick and get me plenty of clean sheets and rags."**

**Xena was sweating profusely and tossing her head back and forth with delirium.**

**Hercules immediately stepped aside and put water on the fireplace. Cyrene and Gabrielle asked the healer if they could help. **

"**Yes, I need you to hold her down so I can see if the baby is in trouble. She has a fever and that's not good."**

**Hercules had heard what the healer said and was beginning to become real concerned for Xena and the baby. Ioalus put his hand on his friends shoulder.**

"**She's going to be alright, I know it. The healer and Xena's mom and Gabrielle are here. It's going to be fine. Come on let them work Herc, they'll call us if they need us."**

"**I don't want to leave her Ioalus. She needs me. She's in a lot of pain."**

"**I know, but you'll just get in the way. Come on, she's in good hands."**

**Hercules knew Ioalus was right, but it didn't make him worry any less for Xena. Hercules moved over into the corner and checked the water to see if it was boiling. He knew the way the healer was examining Xena something was wrong. **

"**Cyrene, I need you and Gabrielle to hold her down a little while longer. I can almost feel the baby……….wait………..there's two babies here. Quick get me some water and sheets. One of the babies is turned around and tangled in the others cord. Hercules I need you to help Cyrene hold Xena, she's moving too much and she may want to push. Gabrille I need you to help me if I can't untangle the other baby."**

**Hercules was terrified now as well as the rest of his friends. Xena had grabbed the post of the beds and was trying to push. **

"**XENA, XENA! You need to stop, shouted the Healer. Don't push or you'll kill them both. Xena in her delirium still understood what the healer was saying. "Don't push until I have them untangled. Here, bare down on this." The healer pulled a stick from her pouch and instructed Hercules to place it between her teeth. "Xena, listen to me. The babies are tangled and I've got to get them apart or they'll die. Do you understand me. Look at me. Don't push." Xena could barely look at the healer in so much pain. She understood and nodded yes while barring down on the stick.**

**Hercules had motioned Ioalus to grab the water and sit it close. Gabrielle was in front of her friend kneeling trying to assist the healer at what she was trying to do. Cyrene was afraid for her daughter. She had enough experience to know that babies sometime could be born breech and turned around inside the womb, but two babies could be trouble. Hercules was whispering in Xena's ears, soothing words to calm her. Xena was trying to move from all the pain, but Hercules and Cyrene were holding her secure for her and the babies good. Xena raised up from the bed, frantically trying not to push. The pain was unbearable and the healer noticed there was blood coming from the womb.**

"**Gabrielle, when I say, cut the cord, do it quick. I almost have the other baby. I need to pull one out first or they could suffocate."**

**Gabrielle shook her head and understood. She too was frightned at what was happening to Xena. She could hear Xena's muffled cries from pain and biting down on the stick. Xena was breathing hard and fast and holding her down was becoming difficult, even for Hercules. He hated to see Xena in so much pain. He wished the healer would hurry, he was seeing his love in so much pain she was crying. **

"**Oh, no, this can't be, said the healer in shock." No, by the God's it can't be, there's three babies. I've got to get them out now. They're suffocating. Gabrielle pull, pull the other one out."**

**Everyone's eyes went up in amazement. Three babies. How could this be? Hercules was now more terrified than ever. **

"**DAMMIT, GET THEM OUT OF HER. SHE'S PASSING OUT. SHE CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE. SAVE HER, IF NEED BE, BUT GET THEM OUT HEALER."**

**Hercules didn't mean to shout out loud, but Xena's eyes were fluttering. She was loosing consciousness. Cyrene, Ioalus, and Gabrielle were worried as much as Hercules. **

**The healer pulled out one baby and Gabrielle immediately cut the cord. Ioalus took the baby and started washing it off. It was a boy, and he started smilling as the baby started crying. But the smile was short lived. **

"**Pull Gabrielle, quick the other child is coming and I can't stop the bleeding until the other child is out first." The healer was working frantically. She knew the child still left in the womb would drown in Xena's blood if she didn't pull it out. Xena finally lost consciousness and would be no help in pushing the baby out. The healer handed a boy to Gabrielle and she went about giving the other child to Ioalus to clean also. **

"**Gabrielle, give me the knife, the healer demanded. NOW." Gabrielle immediately gave her the knife and the healer started cutting Xena's stomach.**

"**What are you doing" Shouted Cyrene to the healer.**

"**I've got to bring the third baby out through her stomach. It's drowning in her blood and I can't save the child the normal way. I have to cut the child out."**

**Hercules was about to go crazy seeing what the healer was about to do to his love of his life. **

"**No, your're not cutting her open. You'll kill her. Hercules was about to grab the healer and throw her across the room.**

"**Stop, stop all of you, said Cyrene. This healer in the best in the province. I know her personally, that's why I chose her. She knows what she's doing Hercules. I know you're afraid, we all are, but let her do this or we could lose Xena. I don't want my daughter or the baby to die. Please, let her help my daughter."**

**Hercules with sad eyes let go of the healer. He couldn't watch so he turned his head back to Xena, no longer holding her so tight. He wiped Xena's brow as the healer sliced Xena's belly. She immediately pulled the other child out and gave the other child to Cyrene. The baby was not moving. **

"**Quickly Cyrene, removed all the mucus and blood from the babies mouth and nose. I've got to stop Xena's bleeding." **

**Cyrene did as she was instructed, while Ioalus and Gabrielle were finishing wrapping the other two babies. The third child immediately began to cry after Cyrene cleaned all the blood off and mucious from it's body. Xena had birthed two boys and a girl. No one knew she was even carrying so many babies. Hercules wanted to look at his babies but worry and anxiety filled his eyes. The healer was still working on Xena. The healer finally had the bleeding under control, but Xena was not moving. She was alive, but she had lost so much blood that she would not wake. The healer worked fast to sew Xena's stomach. It was almost half a candlemark, but she was finished. She had instructed Hercules to hold Xena while she removed the bloody sheets and clothing. Hercules helped the healer clean Xena up and layed her back down on the bed. Xena was still unmoving. **

"**Why doesn't she wake healer? What's wrong? TELLME." Hercules was angry and scarred. **

"**Calm down Hercules. Xena has just had a traumatic birth. She's lost a lot of blood and needs to rest to replenish it. It was difficult for her in the worst way. I've done all I can right now. I'm going to leave some herbs and tea for you so that she can heal faster. Cyrene, and Gabrielle are going to help you. Cyrene knows what to do with the tea and herbs. Xena is going to need complete rest and she can't be moved for awhile. Cyrene? Can you find some goat's milk to feed the babies. They're going to be awfully hungry and a handful."**

"**Yes, we are all going to help." Looking towards Gabrielle and Ioalus. **

"**Good, I've checked the babies and they're fine now. I'll be back tomorrow and check on all of them and Xena. Hercules, I need you to watch over her and make sure she doesn't have a high fever. That's what the tea is for. Make sure she doesn't break those stitches if she wakes up before I get back. I think she is going to be out of it for awhile, but keep her cool and quiet. This is the most difficult birth, I've ever seen, so take good care of her."**

"**I'm sorry that I yelled at you, healer. I – I was just so worried about Xena and the babies. I – if I'd lost her…………………**

"**No need for apologies. Just congradulations on being a father. Ioalus, if you could. I'd like to clean up outside and return home. Asked the healer. **

"**Sure, sure. Gab; I'll be back. Watch over them both will ya, I mean the big guy and Xena."**

"**You know I will." Ioalus kissed Gabrielle and looked fondly at the 3 babies. He looked up at Hercules and winked, knowing how worried Hercules had been about Xena. **

"**Ok, Hercules, I'll get back as soon as possible. Cyrene is there anything you need me to tell anyone at the Inn? Said Ioalus.**

"**Thank you Ioalus. I almost forgot. Tell Cyrus, that I'm with Xena and will be for a couple of days. Just tell him Xena and Hercules need me right now. He'll understand."**

"**Ok. healer, let's go." At that Ioalus left and he was happy for Hercules and Xena. He wondered what Ares was going to say.**

**Hercules had tenderily wiped Xena's brow of sweat as she lay quite and unmoving. She was deathly pale and though she was breathing slowly now, It pained him that she couldn't see her babies yet. **

**Hercules whispered in her ear, knowing she couldn't respond. "You did it Xena. We have 3 beautiful babies. I love you so much. Please come back to me. I need you so much." Hercules leaned down and kissed her on her lips. He felt her forehead and it was warm.**

"**Cyrene? Xena's warm, can we fix the tea the healer left and get it down her."**

**Cyrene laid the two boys down on a soft blanket while Gabrielle watched over them. **

"**I'll fix some right away. How are you doing?**

"**I-I'm scared Cyrene. I haven't even seen the babies yet, but I know they're already beautiful from their mom. I – I just don't want to leave her side right now. I – I can't lose her now Cyrene." **

"**You won't. You know Xena is tough. My little one is a fighter, always has been. You'll see. She'll be up and about soon. We're here for you both. Gabrielle, Ioalus and me. We are so happy for you both." Just then Cyrene had a thought.**

"**Has anyone told Ares yet? Maybe he can help."**

"**I – I will tell him Cyrene. I just want to be with Xena right now myself. I'll call him soon. I just want to see Xena well right now."**

"**I understand. Let me get that tea on."**

**Cyrene was busy making the tea, when Gabrielle looked over at Hercules and Xena.**

"**She's going to make it Hercules. We have to believe that. She's been through so much and we are not going to let her give up. She will want to see her babies and name them with you and Ares. I just hope she's prepared to know that Xena Warrior Princess is going to have her hands full with her little brood."**

**Hercules smiled at Gabrielle's gift for levity and know she was right. Xena and him are going to have their hands full, but what worried him the most if how Ares is going to react when they tell him, Xena wants to raise the children without his interference.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cyrene and Gabrielle had stayed the night and morning to take care of the three new babies while Hercules tended to Xena. Both women were almost a tag team, making sure the babies were fed, cleaned and rocked to sleep. Amazingly the three newborns were not as fussy as they had imagined. Each one seems to know when the other two siblings needed something and it almost was as if they could communicate silently to one another. If they were hungry they would cry for a short while and gurgle when they saw either of the woman come towards them with goat's milk. When they were ready for a nap, it was like in sequence. One would go to sleep and the other two, no matter which, would follow shortly. They were very happy contented babies and Hercules thanked them for helping out so much.

Xena remained unconscious and the healer, as promised returned to check on her. Xena was still pale and Cyrene and Hercules made sure that they got the tea down Xena to help her heal. After examining Xena and there was no change, the healer informed Hercules to just give Xena time, she would wake soon enough. Hercules still did not feel at ease over Xena's condition, but he made sure he kept her cool and clean throughout the day. Gabrielle and Ioalus helped out with the chores and all of them were happy to help out as well as worried about Xena still recovering from the difficult births.

"Hercules asked Cyrene. I think you should tell Ares about the babies and Xena. Maybe he can help; him being a God and all."

Hercules finally relented. He wanted to follow Xena's wishes, but he was so worried about her, he had no choice. "Ok, Cyrene, I think you're right. I need to do what's best for Xena and the babies. I hope he can help."

"ARES. ARES."

"Hey, what's shaking Hercules, what the……………………

"Are those our babies? Why didn't anyone tell me sooner? What's happened to Xena?" Said Ares.

"I'm sorry Ares; Xena had went through a difficult birth and we didn't have time to think about you, because it was an emergency. But I need your help Ares. Xena is ill; can you do anything for her?

Ares was a little upset that he wasn't notified, but he could see how pale and sick Xena was. He leaned down and touched her forehead to heal her, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong Ares? Hercules looked perplexed that Xena was not healed yet.

"Something's wrong. Something is blocking me from healing her. It's like something or someone thinks I may hurt her. I feel a powerful presence around her."

"What do you mean you can't heal her? You're the God of War. You can heal anyone." Hercules said a little annoyed.

"I'm serious Hercules. Something powerful is protecting her, but it's something more. I can't heal her; I need to speak to Zeus."

Cyrene, Gabrielle and Ioalus were in the room listening and looked at one another concerning Xena.

"ZEUS! ZEUS!"

"Where the hell is he? I know he would want to see his new grandchildren." Said Ares.

"Do something?" Hercules was frantic with healing Xena.

"Calm down brother. Don't you think I would, if I could? I don't want to see her like this as much as you do. But I need a higher authority to find out why this is happening. I have my powers, but they're not helping Xena."

Just then Aphrodite popped in a sparkle of pink around her.

"Bro's, you have babies and no one told me. What kind of siblings are you? Oh, look how adorable they are and what; three of them? The warrior babe did good."

"Aphrodite, I'm glad you're here, said Hercules. Ares can't heal Xena; she's very ill and the births were difficult, can you help?"

"What do you mean Ares, can't heal her. You're the God of War bro, you can heal anyone."

"Aphrodite, something's wrong, stated Ares. I know I should be able to heal Xena and two I can't contact dear old dad. Something's blocking me for some reason. Don't you feel it Dite. There's a presence here that shouldn't be."

Aphrodite looked around and didn't see anything unusual, and she did feel something strange, but the babies were cooing and smiling.

"Gabby, I'm sorry I was so caught up with having new nieces and nephews, I didn't notice you."

"That's alright Aphrodite. I just want you to help Xena. Cyrene and I are taking care of the babies, so please, please help Xena."

"Yes, said Cyrene. My daughter needs your help. Can you or Ares help or know what's wrong?"

"I'm going to find father Ares. Maybe he can tell us what's going on. But just a warning. Stay out of Hera's way. She's on a rampage right now and Zeus is not on her favorite list lately."

"Thank you Dite." Said Hercules and Ares in unison.

Hercules looked down at Xena and continued to wipe her brow from sweat. Ares sat down closer to Xena's bedside and watched and worried about why he couldn't heal her.

"Was she in a lot of pain? Asked Ares attentively.

Hercules looked up and millions of thoughts about Xena and what he witnessed her going through went through his head.

"Yeah, I- I never seen her in so much pain. I mean when she was shot with the arrows, she was at least unconscious for a little while, but she……….she wasn't allowed to push because the babies were tangled in the cord. The healer even had to cut one of the babies from her stomach while she was still bleeding from the other births. When the babies arrived she had already passed out from so much pain." Hercules continued to wipe Xena's brow.

Ares winced at Hercules description of Xena's difficult birth. Cyrene finally came over with one of the babies and handed the boys to Ares.

"Both of you have a son and two daughters to be introduced to. Hercules; we can watch over Xena while you take a break. You need to get to know your babies until Xena awakes. I have faith my daughter is going to be fine. She's always pulled through and if you, pointing towards Hercules, don't get some rest, then Xena's going to kick your butt for not taking care of yourself."

"Cyrene's right Hercules, interrupted Gabrielle. We can take turns watching Xena and the babies. You both need to get acquainted with your children and we'll take care of the rest."

"But Cyrene; I don't want to leave her side."

"I'm not asking, Hercules, now go get some rest and wash up, and then you can come back and wash and clean your children. Ares can help too, since you're both concerned about Xena, then help out with her babies."

"Yes, maam." Both men said in unison, knowing Xena, you didn't mess with her mother either.

Gabrielle sat by her friend's side, while Ares and Hercules washed up and started cooing and tickling the babies. She shook her head watching these two big strong men, reduced to child like behavior around the babies. She leaned down and laid a cool cloth across Xena's head.

"I wish you could see your babies Xena. Hercules and Ares are playing with the babies. Their so adorable; I never thought I would see a God and Demi God acting like children... I miss you Xena, I miss telling you how beautiful your babies are and helping you feed and bathe them. Ioalus is like a proud uncle prancing around, telling everyone that those are his best friend's kids."

Gabrielle tried smiling, hoping her friend could hear her, while she was unconscious.

"Where worried sick about you and you've been through so much. I've never been so scared about losing you Xena. There was so much blood and we didn't know if the babies would survive, or you would survive, I……………..

Gabrielle was tearing up; trying her best now to cry, yet the silent tears came anyway. She knew this wouldn't help Xena come around sooner, but she prayed that whatever God's would listen, that there was someway to help her friend.

"Please Xena, come back to us. We need you so much. Hercules, Cyrene, Ioalus and even Ares love you so much. We can't bear to see you so ill. I wish there was something I could do…………I feel so helpless and……..

Gabrielle wiped away her tears, and removed the cloth and replaced it with another cool one.

Suddenly Xena moaned slightly. Hercules and Ares heard the moan and gave Cyrene and Ioalus the babies and quickly returned to Xena's bedside, along with Gabrielle. Hercules and Ares both leaned down to see if Xena was coming around.

"Xena? Xena? Can you hear me? We need you back with us and we love you so much. You should see your babies, they look so much like you, they're so beautiful, they hardly ever cry." Stated Hercules.

Ares watched while Hercules was trying to get Xena to answer him.

"Hey Princess, I thought you want to show us how to change those babies, said Ares. Hercules is right, they look like you. Thank the Gods they don't look like their fathers." Smiling towards Hercules.

"Ba….babies? Xena said weakly, wincing from the pain.

Hercules was smiling that Xena was at least semi conscious. They all were. "Gir-girls……..bo-boys?

Gabrielle answered first. "Two boys and one girl. You did good."

Xena slightly smiled and drifted back into sleep. Hercules watched closely as her breathing was even. He felt relief when he felt her forehead and seemed to be slightly warm.

"See, Cyrene said from across the room. That's my daughter. You can't keep her down for long. I'm going to put the babies to bed and make dinner. Gabrielle? motioning with her head, I might need a little help in the kitchen. Ioalus, you watch the babies for a while, while our two big strong father's fuss over Xena."

Gabrielle smiled at the way Cyrene could run the household like the Inn. "Take care of her guys, or you'll answer to me and Cyrene." Gabrielle said smiling and getting up to help.

"I wish I could do more for her Hercules. I know she's going to be alright now. That's our Princess, always fighting."

Hercules smiled and caressed Xena's forehead and hair back off her face. He thought about what Xena's wishes were concerning Ares only being partially involved at raising the babies. But for right now, he didn't have the heart to tell him. He knew Xena would understand and when it came time, they both would face Ares with her decision. But right now; his concern was Xena and her recovery. Xena was still pale and even for just a brief moment he had faith that she would be holding her babies soon.

Ares watched in silence, while his thoughts were also on Xena and the unnerving sense that something was not quite right. He still felt a presence only Gods could detect and the fact that something was blocking his power of healing Xena disturbed him. He thought about being a proud father and raising the little tykes as any God would, upon Olympus. He knew the babies would have some type of powers, but this did not concern him as of yet. But what worried him the most is that Zeus would not answer his call. He knew Hera was causing trouble with the other Gods and gaining support against Zeus, but Hera had always disagreed with his father, ever since she found out about his many indescretions. But this seemed to be something more. Hera was determined to gain support from the other Gods about some prophecy. He didn't care and Hera needed his support for some reason, but his main concern was for this new found family. He was even proud of Hercules, that he would take the time to take care of Xena while he was up at Olympus. Right now, Xena, the babies and this new found sense of family was all Ares ever hoped or cared for.


	9. Chapter 9

**OLYMPUS**

"Hera, what you say makes no sense. This Prophecy has no meaning. We have heard this prophecy for eons, why is it so important now? Stated Athena.

"This can mean the end of the Gods as we know it, said Hera. Even Prometheus believes it. Zeus knows about this and does nothing."

"Zeus fears nothing Hera, said Artemis. Father would not allow us to be destroyed."

"You forget dear child, that we were almost destroyed by one of our own, so the prophecy hold truth, whether you believe it or not. I intend to do something about it."

"Be careful Hera, said Athena. Zeus will not tolerate rebellion, even amongst us Gods. I for one will not side against him."

"I will not either Hera, said Artemis. You forget that you hold no power against father. He would destroy you with a mere thought."

"Zeus has grown soft. Even now mankind rebels against the Gods of Olympus. This is blasphemy and Zeus has done nothing."

"I don't see your temple priest being affected by such nonsense." Stated Athena.

"My temple priest are loyal to me, no matter what. They know what will happen to them if their loyalty fails. I would check your own temples if I were you. Some of your priest seem to be waiver in all the Gods temples, even the lower Gods."

"We shall see mother, said Athena, we shall see."

HERCULES HOME

Ares had stayed overnight well into the morning helping mind the babies. Ares sensed that all three had some type of God like powers, but he did not know what. He knew that it would not be long before they surfaced. Hercules as a child had demonstrated his power in the crib, by killing two snakes when Hera tried to kill him and failed. But at the moment he was enjoying watching them sleep and holding them while Cyrene and Gabrielle changed, fed and cleaned them. Xena was still weak and unconscious and Hercules had kept her cool, while giving her tea to fight the fever. Ares was at a loss for not being able to heal her and not able to reach Zeus to see his new grandchildren and perhaps heal Xena himself.

"Gabrielle, I can't get over how good these babies are. They hardly ever cry and seem to know when its feeding time or need to be changed by almost talking baby talk, said Cyrene. It's truly remarkable to watch them in action."

"I know Cyrene. It's like they know we can't understand them, but they seem to talk to one another."

Ares interrupted. "They are children of a God you know, and a Demi God, even if it is my half brother, but never the less. They speak the words only small Gods would understand."

"I remember as a child, that I had God like strength. I killed two snakes, said Hercules entering the conversation. I don't think Hera liked me very much."

"That's an understatement Herc."

"I told you not to call me that Ares. Anyway, we are going to name the babies as soon as Xena is well enough."

Cyrene and Gabrielle were both smiling at the brotherly banter between Ares and Hercules. "Well I guess that will be soon enough, because Xena seems to be awake." Said Gabrielle.

Xena was indeed listening and slightly smiling. She tried to sit up and Hercules immediately tried to make her lay back down to rest.

"Hey easy there Princess. You're still a bit warm and the healer informed us that you should not move around until she can see if you're healed properly."

"I…..I want to-to see my babies." Said Xena weakly.

Hercules looked up and Cyrene and Gabrielle had heard Xena's request. Cyrene, Gabrielle and Ares all carried the babies over for Xena to see. When Ares was the last to appear, Xena rose up and looked at Hercules. He shook his head slightly no, to mean if wasn't the right time to say anything to Ares yet.

"Daughter, I would like to introduce you to your two sons and daughter. Leave it to you to have more than expected." Cyrene smiled.

All three knelt down next to the bedside so Xena could have a good look at her baby's. She smiled weakly and looked at Hercules and Ares. All three babies started cooing after seeing their mother. Xena's daughter lightly touched Xena's face and Xena closed her eyes slightly as if feeling something pass through her. Hercules immediately noticed Xena's expression. She looked like she was in pain.

"Xena, Xena, what's wrong? Come on Princess, open your eyes."

Cyrene, Gabrielle and Ares were immediately concerned, thinking it was too soon for Xena to move. Xena immediately opened her eyes and felt no pain.

"I- I feel fine. I don't feel any pain anymore. Hercules? Wha- what just happened?

"I- I don't know. One of the babies touched you and I thought you were in pain again. Are you sure you're alright."

"Yes, I mean I feel still a little weak, but I don't feel any pain."

Hercules looked at Gabrielle and Cyrene, trying to understand what happened.

"Well I think our new born's just showed off some of their possible powers, said Ares.

"Powers, what powers?" Said Xena. They're just babies. How could they have powers at all?

"Xena, look; I am God, Hercules is a Demi God, and well; put two or three little one's together and, wah lah, little Gods."

"Well, I do feel a little better Hercules. Let me sit up and feed them. I want to finally hold them."

"Xena, you're still weak, said Cyrene. Let us take them for one more day and let the healer check you out first."

"I agree with her Xena. We have plenty of time, and it won't hurt one more day, will it?"

"Oh, alright, but I think I'm well enough to hold them one at a time, please Hercules."

"Well, since you put it that way. Cyrene? Gabrielle?"

"Well, one at a time. Why don't you take your daughter first and Gabrielle and I will feed the boys and change them first"

Ares couldn't help himself from smiling, seeing Xena feeling better and finally holding one of her children. Xena gently took the child from Ares and Hercules carefully helper her hold onto their daughter. Both men thought Xena looked absolutely beautiful in her natural state of being a mother. Xena looked down at her daughter and simply fell in love with her little one.

"Oh, Hercules; she's simply beautiful." Said Xena kissing her daughter's forehead.

"She looks like her mother." Both men said in Unison. Both looked at each other and had to smile.

"I can't wait to hold them all, said Xena with Joy." My babies, how beautiful they are. Do they have all their fingers and toes?"

"Yes, Princess. All their finger and toes are in place. You did good." Said Hercules.

"Well Princess, Ares said, smiling at Xena. What ya going to name them? When can't just keep calling them beautiful babies for the rest of their lives."

"He's right Xena. We need to name them, so I won't get them mixed up." Said Hercules.

"Hercules; I want to speak to you alone for a minute. Ares, can you take the baby? I think she needs changing."

"I don't do changing. Wait, let's do this…………………

Ares waved his hand towards his daughter and she was dressed and changed.

"Yeah; I still got it. Ok, I'll be over here with dear old mom, and the pest and play with my………..our sons Xena. Call me when you're finished."

Xena watched Ares carry the baby and wiggle his head at her playfully. Xena watched closely as he walked away and turned her attention back to Hercules.

"Hercules? I can't do it. I can't send him away while they're so young. He looks so happy and he really looks like he's trying fit in with our little family. I don't have the heart."

"I kind of thought you would say that. I didn't have the heart to say anything to him either. I've missed having family Xena and he is, no matter what the past. He still is my brother and he is part of our family now. We are going to have our hands full and he would be a great help. I am a little curious, why our little girl has the power to heal? You said you don't feel any pain and she just touched you for a short time. I wonder what our son's powers are?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. I want to eat something, I feel a little weak and thirsty. But Ares is right. We need to name them and I want everyone to participate in naming them."

"Well first, let's get you something to eat. I know that will give you strength to hold the little tykes. We'll come up with something. You just rest and let us take care of you for a change, ok."

"I'm not going to like it, but I can live with it. But I've changed my mind. I feel a little tired, maybe I'll sleep a little first. Wake me in a couple of candlemarks and we'll discuss this later."

"Ok, you do look a little tired. I'll be here if you need me."

"Hercules?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for giving me such beautiful children." She kissed him and she scooted back under the bed spread and was fast asleep. Hercules gently kissed her on her forehead and tucked her in. "No, thank you Princess."

Hercules returned to the other room and finally had a chance to really look at all three babies. He smiled knowing that Xena was healing, he had those he trusted and loved around him and soon they would name the babies. Ares looked over and seen Hercules rocking the boys, while he held his daughter. He leaned over and whispered in Hercules ears.

"You know, I'll kill you if you repeat this. But I couldn't be happier."

Hercules looked at his brother holder their daughter and shook his head. "They'll never believe this in Olympus.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a little short, but I promise a little longer. Reviews are welcomed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Xena was dreaming again. She could see three people in the background with no faces. They were fighting amongst one another. The ground seemed to be moving and rumbling and she couldn't keep her balance. One was pitted against the other and then, they seemed to switch off against a, a woman. Xena tried to see who the two men were, but they kept turning their faces away from her. One had thrown fire from his hand and the woman dodged out of the way. However, the fire seemed to burn all others in long ceremonial robes. They seemed to scream in agony and melt into the ground. In her mind on the ground, Xena was shouting: _KILL THEM ALL, KILL THEM ALL. _Xena tried to get up to help the woman, but she couldn't move, she was injured somehow and yet she wasn't. The men were fighting dirty, she could see the one man drawing the woman out, weaken her, keep her distracted, while the other man came up behind the woman to stab her in the back. Xena tried to shout to the woman to warn her, but the woman turned in time and threw him several yards towards Xena. The man lay there for a moment dazed and finally looked up at Xena smiling. He then returned to fighting the woman. Xena was puzzled and a strange form surrounded the woman. She was familiar with this form. It seemed to protect the woman, guiding her hand to fight the two men. Then one of the men turned towards Xena. She still could not see his face. He pulled out a dagger and taunted the woman. Rivers of blood were circling Xena. She seemed to be surrounded on all sides by it. She looked up and the woman and the protective form shouted something, but Xena seemed not to hear. The man with the dagger turned and smiled wickedly at the woman and threw the dagger at Xena. Xena couldn't move and the dagger was headed straight for her heart. She tried to cry out, but nothing could stop the deadly weapon. The dagger was about to hit her heart. She knew she would be dead. Just as the dagger reached her heart………………..

Xena woke up in a sweat. She looked around and there seemed to only two people in the room. Her eye sight cleared and she saw one was Hercules and the other Ares. It seemed to be dark outside and there was a fire going in the fireplace and a kettle hung over the fire. The two men seemed to be talking to each other, almost a whisper. Xena tried to even out her breath, when Ares noticed Xena sitting up.

"Hey, look who's awake? Nodding to Hercules in Xena's direction. Hercules started to get up, but was holding one of the babies.

"I'll see if she needs anything. Sit tight brother or you'll wake the babies." Said Ares.

Ares reached Xena's bedside and sat down next to her. "Hey Princess; how are you feeling. Need anything?"

Xena was unaccustomed to Ares asking if she needed anything. "Some water would be good. I'm sort of hungry too."

Anything for the Princess. He reached to the side and poured Xena a cup of water and handed to her. She drank slowly and watched the warm glow emitting from the fireplace. It seemed to be very calming.

"Thank you Ares. How are the babies? Do they need feeding? Where's mother and Gabrielle?"

"One thing at a time Princess. You need something to eat to gain your strength." A plate of stew materialized on Xena's lap and the smell was heavenly to her. "Your mother left quite a bit of stew, knowing your appetite. Your mother and Gabrielle will return in the morning, along with the healer to check on you, and No; the babies have been feed and cleaned and they're fine. They're sleeping like, well, babies."

Xena laughed slightly and Ares fatherly exuberance towards the babies. "You seem to be quite happy that they are asleep." Said Xena.

"Well the big guy over there has our little girl in his big old hands. I almost couldn't find her. I got the two boys and they were easy compared to our daughter."

Xena heard for the first time, Ares mention the babies as our daughter. It was too odd to her that Ares was the fatherly type. She knew Hercules had a previous family, but to actually hear Ares say it was just too amusing.

"Ares? I need to ask you something."

"Sure go ahead Xena."

"Our daughter shows signs of some slight godly powers. She obviously help heal me a little, not completely, but enough where I don't feel a lot of pain. Have the boys shown any God like powers yet? Or can you sense it from them at all?"

"To be honest, I sensed something from all three. But I didn't know what type of powers our little girl had until she touched you. I think that's just a small part of what she's inherited, but the boys have shown no signs, yet. In time they will; after all, they are the children of a God and Demi God, no matter how you put it."

"Hmm." Xena just looked down at her food. Not wanting to face Ares.

"Something up Princess? I've know you from day one. What's on your mind?"

"I……..I've been having these dreams. I can remember some of them, but, I have a feeling that they may have something to do with our children."

"What type of dreams?" Asked Ares.

"Fighting, rivers of blood and fire. I've had nightmares before. But these………………….these are like premonitions. I don't know how to explain them."

"Maybe you were just tired and from what Hercules and your mother said, in a lot of pain. I wouldn't worry too much, unless they continue. Anyway, wants some more to eat. I don't want Herc to think I'm making you starve."

"You know he hates it when you call him that." Xena smirked with one eyebrow arched.

"I know; that's why I do it." Smiling back.

"No, I've had enough. I want to see my babies. Help me up Ares."

"Oh, no you don't. You're still weak, I can tell. Hold on." With a blink Ares and Xena materialized next to Hercules. Ares had zapped in a big comfy chair for Xena to sit up comfortably and an extension of the chair, so she could stretch her legs out.

"Hey, look who's up?" Smiled Ares.

"Xena, all you alright?" Asked Hercules.

"Yes, I'm ok. You two don't have to wet nurse me. I want to see my…………………..by the Gods they're beautiful. All three of them."

"Yeah, you did good work there Princess. I'm sure Hercules and I are in there somewhere."

"Yes, yes I am." Teasingly said Hercules. "And I heard you over there. Quite calling me Herc. The babies will pick that up and then I'm going to hurt you."

"Will you two stop? Oh, Hercules let me hold her." Said Xena.

"Here ya go. She just went to sleep after feeding her. She's hungrier than the boys." Hercules gently handed over his little girl and watched as Xena settled in holding her to her chest. Both men watched as Xena instantly became the mother she always hoped to be. Both men watched as Xena smiled and the baby seemed content in her mother's arms. Without knowing it, Hercules and Ares both smiled at this beautiful sight. They counted themselves blessed to have such a beautiful woman and children with her. Xena looked lovingly at her daughter and down at her sleeping boys. To both men surprise, Xena started singing to the babies. Her voice was like an angel. They had never seen Xena sing so beautifully before. Both men couldn't help but fall more in love with the one woman that made them happier than they could remember. As the fireplace illuminated a warm glow throughout the home. They all settled back comfortably watching one another and the babies; while Xena's low melodic singing eased their minds and hearts for the future. Right now, they felt the peace of being a happy family and nothing was going to disturb this moment forever.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its taking me so long. I will update as I can. Review and feedback are welcomed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Several candlemarks had passed and the soft lulling sounds of the three babies snoring slightly, seemed to soothe the God of War. He had kept the fireplace at even warmth with his powers; just enough to keep the night chill in the home to a minimum. He listened as the flames flickered ominously and still emitted a nice glow that seemed like a blanket of peace surrounding his happy family. Happy family; that was something Ares could not have fathomed in a millennium that he the God of War, sitting nurse maid to these three wonderful babies. Since Ares didn't need to sleep, he stayed up all night watching the babies, while Xena and Hercules slept. Hercules had carried a very sleepy Xena back to bed and Hercules had lain down beside her. Ares had not told Hercules about Xena's dreams, but would give Xena time to talk with Hercules about them in her own way. Ares had appreciated that both Xena and Hercules trusted him to watch over the babies, and he felt more than capable of taking care of them if they had awaken in the middle of the night. As he watched everyone asleep, his mind wondered where his father, Zeus was. He knew Hera was making trouble as usual at Mt Olympus, and he was sure Dite had already mentioned the trio. But something else was unnerving him. He had not told Xena or Hercules, but he had known about the growing sect throughout the countryside. It was alarming to see it grow so fast, but they were no threat to himself or the other Gods, her surmised. He had for eons seen sects come and go. Die or phase out, because there was no point to their fanatical cause. He believed that this one would do the same in time. But what slightly worried him, that the sect was named for Xena, the Xenanites. He also knew that Gabrielle and Ioalus were keeping it quiet too. I think he knew that because of Xena being pregnant, they didn't want to worry her. Xena would have enough to worry about taking care of three little Demi Gods. Xena had discussed that evening, naming the babies after watching their little personalities appear. Their daughter already showed signs of healing powers, so they would pick out an appropriate name, when the time came. The boys they all agreed, Ares, Hercules and Xena that night that there was plenty of time to just watch and play with them. Hercules insisted he wanted the children learn how to ride the horses when they were old enough and Xena wanted to teach them how to defend themselves and well as Ares. Hercules had a hard time agreeing with this form of teaching, but the convinced him that the children being Demi Gods could prove a blessing or a curse, depending on who would be jealous of their arrival at Mt Olympus. Ares knew there would be some sibling rivalry, since Athena and Artemis had no real interest in children, but Apollo, Hades and other lesser Gods could prove to be dangerous if Hera continued her tirade of usurping Zeus's control over Mt Olympus. Ares made his point to Hercules and he finally gave in. At this point all of them were happy just to be able to hold and play with the babies. All three now had a strong bond, because of this and each one vowed to protect the children, if it meant their lives.

Apollo had made his way across the sky's and morning broke with birds chirping and a small breeze flustered through the windows, to allow a little rays of sun to enter the home. Hercules was an early riser, but Xena uncharacteristically was still asleep. Hercules wondered if it had to do with her being so tired earlier or her dreams she was having. She didn't speak out loud in her sleep, but Hercules heard enough that he was worried if it was affecting her health. He rose to see Ares still sitting next to the cribs he conjured up for the two boys. He was glad that Ares had his powers back. It made it easier on him to hurry and make extra furniture for the babies, but it also gave him time to spend with the babies and Xena. Not that he didn't enjoy making baby furniture; but the extra help was welcomed. Ares noticed Hercules moving around and he whipped up a nice cup tea for Hercules to sit with.

"Thanks Ares, how's our little bunch doing this morning?"

"Not a peep out of them. I was screaming my head off at their age. I don't think Hera really liked that about me. She had some reservations about keeping me, I think. But, I think I turned out alright, don't ya think Her…………….

"I told you not to call me that; and you turning out alright is questionable."

"Hey you two?" Both men turned to see Xena getting out of bed. They both started towards her and she stopped them. "Look, I can walk and run if I have to, so I'm alright. Stop worrying. Now, where are my clothes and I bet its feeding time, because I'm leaking live a water pump." Said Xena.

Both men smiled, knowing it was hard to keep Xena down for long. Ares snapped his finger and Xena was dressed in a robe and night shirt.

"Thanks Ares. See you are useful."

"Ha ha ha. You're a riot Xena. Plus, I think our little girl is stirring. Typical. The boys seem content." Ares guided Xena over to the comfy extended chair and she sat down waiting to hold her daughter for feeding. Hercules handed her over gently and the little girl began to suckle eagerly on Xena's breast for milk. Both men marveled at such a beautiful sight of Xena nursing the child.

"You are simple beautiful this morning." Said Hercules smiling. Ares had to agree. "I don't think I've seen a more beautiful sight; have you Ares?"

"No, no I haven't." Ares had seen how beautiful Xena was the previous night holding their little miracle baby, but this put everything in perspective on how much he loved Xena.

"Hey Herc………………Hercules and I can take care of the boys. I see they're stirring as well. I can have them cleaned up and changed in no time." Said Ares.

"If you don't mind Ares, I would like you to be as normal as possible and just do it the old fashioned way and not use your powers on this." Said Xena.

"You're cramping my style Xena." Xena raised her eyebrow slightly and Ares could have sworn, so did the baby girl. "Ok, ok, Hercules, we have our job cut out for us. I wonder where is your mother and blondy this morning?"

"Oh, no you don't. You're not getting out of bathing and changing them so easily. Cyrene and Gabrielle will be along soon enough. We're the fathers, so _we_ need to help out more……………and without Godly intervention. So I'll go heat some water and make good with the diapers." Said Hercules, as he filled another pot with cold water to heat.

"Spoil sport. I swear Xena, I don't know what you see in him." Smirked Ares.

"Exactly what I see in you." She smiled.

Ares laughed to himself, shaking his head. "Well I should have known better to ask. Ok, can I at least produce two bottles of goat's milk for the boys? I don't think our girl is going to give up mommies milk supply just yet."

"Oh, alright, just for this morning, Ares." In an instant, Ares had two bottles of goat's milk ready and warm for the babies. He grabbed a blanket from the pile Xena's mother had left and laid it on the table. He picked up one of the boys and laid him down to change his diaper.

"What's the matter Ares?" Asked Hercules.

"I- I, well I haven't changed a diaper in awhile. So I was wondering what do I do next?

"When was the last time you changed a diaper? Asked Hercules, teasing Ares.

"Well, ah, ok, never. There, happy. That's why I was going to use my God like powers and change him, so since that's out, I need……………help."

Xena and Hercules started laughing as well as the boys, who where cooing, as if they knew that Ares didn't know how to change them.

"Hey, not funny little guy. I'm new at this, so give me a break." Smiled Ares, tickling the baby.

"The mighty God of War, can sit on battlefields and orchestrate major battles and wars and he can't change a simple diaper. I'm so ashamed." Laughed Hercules at his half brother.

"I get no respect. No respect at all."

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, the action is coming. I'm trying not to make is too sappy. But I wanted them to have their moments of happiness. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	12. Chapter 12

It had already been one season and the babies already seemed to look almost 4 seasons older. Ares thought that because they were born of a God and Demi God that their ages were excelled. Xena had not wanted to name the babies until she saw what type of characters they had. Ares and Hercules at first had Gabrielle and Cyrene help in taking care of the babies. Xena was still weak and Hercules and Ares both helped in Xena's recovery. When Xena was strong enough, she played, changed and sang to the babies. Soon Cyrene and Gabrielle just came for a visit after Xena insisted that the two strong fathers should be well trained from Cyrene to take care of the babies. Everyday the little tykes would show signs of some new talents and strengths. Xena pretty much had the little girl to herself while the two boys each were with Hercules and Ares.

Gabrielle and Ioalus had come for a visit and realized the babies were a bit bigger than usual. But they loved them if they were their own. Ioalus was outside with Hercules and Ares, while Gabrielle was inside the house with Xena.

Seeing Xena bounce the little girl up and down on her knee made Gabrielle smile with gladness for her friend. She had not seen Xena so happy.

"What?"

"Seeing you be this great mother Xena, just makes me happy for you and plus the Warrior Princess bouncing babies is not something you see everyday." Said Gabrielle.

"Well, since you said that, I'm going to fix her and the boys a mid meal, while Auntie Gabrielle bounces my little girl, isn't she, that's right. That's my bouncy little girl, huh, huh."

"Xena, when are you and the Gods of play going to name these kids? There becoming bigger each day. You can't keep calling them boys and girl all the time.

"Well we finally decided that based on some of their personal traits, we can finally name them. Matter of fact we are doing that this evening. Can you and Ioalus join us for dinner?"

"Are you cooking? I mean, uh, is Cyrene cooking?"

"Very funny. Yes Cyrene is bringing dinner just for this occasion. She had the same reaction when I kept calling my little girl; little girl."

"Well it's about time. We were beginning to think you guys forgot."

"Well, Hercules, Ares and I have seen some signs of certain godly powers."

"Oh, which would be?"

"Well you just have to wait and find out my friendly bard. Plus, I want you to document the event and their names."

"Oh Xena, I would be honored, yes I would, yes I would. Oh, Xena she is so precious. She looks more and more like you everyday."

"That's what Hercules said. I think the boys look like each of their fathers. Plus they seem to have their traits. Oops, I wasn't supposed to let that out."

"Don't worry Warrior Princess. Your secret is safe with me." Gabrielle was still playing with the little tyke.

"Hey, I think she just raised her eyebrow at me."

Xena turned around and smiled. "That's my girl."

**OUTSIDE THE BARN**

"Hey Hercules"

"Hey Ioalus. Hey look little guy. Uncle Ioalus is here. Maybe he can make those funny faces again, huh?"

The little guy ran over to Ioalus wanting to be picked up. He loved his Uncle Ioalus.

"Hey there little one. I swear your getting bigger every day. Hey Herc; when you going to name this handsome guy?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, cause Cyrene's making a special meal tonight and we would love you and Gabrielle to witness their names being given."

"Well count us in." Ioalus looking around for someone. "Hey, where's your other son, and our friendly neighborhood God?" Ioalus laughed.

"They're out riding horses. I think Ares wanted to try to appear normal without using his powers. Xena is real strict that he not use them around the children unless necessary. She wants them to have a normal life."

Ioalus was grinning from ear to ear. Hercules caught Ioalus's mischief smile.

"What?"

"Fatherhood fits you well. I don't think I've seen you smile so much. I think you're, do I dare say; happy."

Hercules smiled and picked his son up on his strong shoulders. "Well why can't I be. I have three beautiful children and a beautiful woman at my side. I even like Ares a little more each day. You should see him; I think he's a real good father. I know, I know. I never thought I would say that in my lifetime."

"Da? Da?"

"Hey, what little buddy?"

"Hunwy."

"Well, what do ya think Ioalus? Should we break for a little meal?

Just as Ioalus was about to answer, Ares popped in with the other boy.

"Hunwy, hunwy."

"I swear that boy is always hungry. He wouldn't stop crying until we returned for something to eat." Ares said shaking his head.

"Uh, Ares. You're not supposed to use your powers unless it's necessary." Said Hercules.

"Well this was an emergency. He was crying and wouldn't stop. Now look at him. Quiet as a peach."

Ioalus was trying to hide his smile at Ares obvious ineptness to quite his own son.

"What are you smiling at, laughing boy?"

"Nothing, nothing. So someone said something about food?"

"I see where they get their appetite from." Stated Hercules.

"HUNWY, HUNWY, HUNWY."

"Hey, hey alright, alright. Boy, see what you started Ioalus." Hercules smiling at his friend. Ares was not amused.

As the men headed to the house with both boys in tow. There were a pair of Godly eyes watching closely, waiting to see what powers show themselves. This God had it's own reasons for watching.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this is short and it's taken me so long to update. I thank everyone for following and reveiwing. Feedback and reviews are so welcomed. Oh, quite time is about up. There is going to be some real nasty stuff coming up. Ta. 


	13. Chapter 13

**PREVIOUSLY: **

"Seeing you be this great mother Xena, just makes me happy for you and plus the Warrior Princess bouncing babies is not something you see everyday." Said Gabrielle.

"Well, since you said that, I'm going to fix her and the boys a mid meal, while Auntie Gabrielle bounces my little girl, isn't she, that's right. That's my bouncy little girl, huh, huh."

"Xena, when are you and the Gods of play going to name these kids? There becoming bigger each day. You can't keep calling them boys and girl all the time.

"Well we finally decided that based on some of their personal traits, we can finally name them. Matter of fact we are doing that this evening. Can you and Ioalus join us for dinner?"

"Are you cooking? I mean, uh, is Cyrene cooking?"

"Very funny. Yes Cyrene is bringing dinner just for this occasion. She had the same reaction when I kept calling my little girl; little girl."

"Well it's about time. We were beginning to think you guys forgot."

"Well, Hercules, Ares and I have seen some signs of certain godly powers."

"Oh, which would be?"

"Well you just have to wait and find out my friendly bard. Plus, I want you to document the event and their names."

"Oh Xena, I would be honored, yes I would, yes I would. Oh, Xena she is so precious. She looks more and more like you everyday."

"That's what Hercules said. I think the boys look like each of their fathers. Plus they seem to have their traits. Oops, I wasn't supposed to let that out."

"Don't worry Warrior Princess. Your secret is safe with me." Gabrielle was still playing with the little tyke.

"Hey, I think she just raised her eyebrow at me."

Xena turned around and smiled. "That's my girl."

* * *

Both the boys and their fathers entered the home first. Followed by Ioalus who immediately went over to Gabrielle and kissed her. The boys immediately went over to their mother and hugged her while her daughter looked on, clapping as Hercules picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey, have you been good for your mother?" Smiled Hercules.

The little girl, knowing her father was slightly amused at her shaking her head yes, hugged her father again. "Yep".

"Why don't you _**boys**__, _go wash up, while we _**ladies**_ set out for the meal, and _yes_, my mother cooked the meal, now hurry." Stated Xena.

"I don't know where she thought we were going to ask if she made the meal. I didn't even know she couldn't cook." Smirked Ares.

"Ok guys, and Ioalus, your heard the Warrior Princess." Laughed Gabrielle and Cyrene. "Out all of you until you're clean. I don't want it in my scrolls that Xena served up a meal to the dirtiest men in the land."

Both Xena and her daughter had the same exact expression on their face and both had their eye brows slightly raised as to how serious they were. Ares, Hercules and the rest knew that look already. No messing with the Warrior Princess and her daughter.

Cyrene was smiling to herself, while pulling out her food for her family. It had been a long time since Cyrene had seen her daughter this happy. All the pain she had been thru to get to this point in her life.

Gabrielle had also seen how happy Xena was for her new family and having everyone together for this joyous occasion. Xena had kept to herself about naming the boys and her daughter and only knew that Xena wanted everyone she cared about with her for the namings. Everyone was sitting at the table, the boys sat together and Xena's daughter sat in between Hercules and herself. Ares sat next to Xena on the other side of her and then Gabrielle, Ioalus and then Cyrene. Everyone was enjoying the moments together. Ares had not experienced such joy in his entire Godhood, and it still was unnatural to him, but he couldn't help feel comfortable and happy that Xena was enjoying her children. Something he never imagined would ever happen in Xena's lifetime our his.

Hercules was watching Ares slightly. He almost thought he saw him smile watching everyone eat and laugh. Hercules himself couldn't remember a happier time. Xena had her strength back, she was absolutely glowing with happiness, and it was infectious. Ioalus was watching his friend Hercules. He still couldn't fathom, Ares and Hercules sitting at the same table, with a whole family and Gabrielle. He can see it, but didn't believe it.

"Alright everyone, while everyone is in a festive mood, I think it's time that we name our little brood instead of calling them boy and girl all the time." Smiled Xena.

"Well it's about time." Gabrielle, playingly ribbed Ioalus in the side.

"Now Ioalus, be quite and listen. Go ahead Xena."

"Well this outta be good." Ares leaned back in his chair, watching the boys.

"Go ahead Xena, we trust you." Hercules was tickling their daughter.

"Well, I've given this a lot of thought and it's time. Girls first and I've named you my little warrior _**Althea**_; which means healer and wholesome." Their daughter was elated and hugged everyone around the table, except the boys. She stuck her tongue out at them and sat back down.

"Wholesome, huh. Lot to live up to there, huh boys?" Both nodded and relayed their tongue sticking out to Althea.

"Now boys." Firmly stated Hercules.

"Ok, next my two boys, since you both look alike, but so distinctly different personalities." Xena pulled one of the boys in her lap. "You young man will be _**Zollo**_; meaning _lively_." Xena tickled him and he jumped into Ares lap.

"Zollo………. Zollo,……… Zollo." He repeated his name until, Ares intervened. "Ok, Zollo, let's see what your mother has in store for your brother."

"And your brother is named, _**Alcander**_; meaning _strong_. Though you both take after your fathers in each way."

Both Hercules and Ares looked at each other, then the boys and then back again. "Well we know who's the lively one now, don't we boys?" Stated Cyrene, laughing.

"Xena, you did a great job naming our children." Hercules leaned over and kissed Xena on the cheek.

"Yuck." Alcander and Zollo both said unanimously. Everyone started laughing around the table. Gabrielle couldn't help pulling out her scrolls to records Xena's naming ceremony. This was going to be a interesting story when she's through.

* * *

A/N: Ok, some muses, kept telling me when I'm going to update? Well Lady R, and Silvermoonlight, here it is. I'm back on track again. So look for more soon.


End file.
